sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Air Strike (2018 film)
| director = Xiao Feng | producer = Jian-Xiang Shi Buting Yang | writer = | starring = Liu Ye Bruce Willis Song Seung-heon William Chan | music = Liguang Wang | cinematography = | editing = | studio = China Film Group Origin Films (Beijing) Investment Co. Ltd. Shanghai Nangou Films Co. Ltd. Shanghai Film Group Hollywood International Film Exchange | distributor = * Blue Box International }} | released = | runtime = | country = China | language = Mandarin English | budget = $65 million | gross = }} Air Strike ( ) also known as Unbreakable Spirit is a Chinese action war-drama film directed by Xiao Feng about the Japanese bombings of Chinese city Chongqing during World War II. Mel Gibson joined as art director. The film stars Liu Ye, Bruce Willis, Song Seung-heon and William Chan, with special appearances by Nicholas Tse, Fan Bingbing and many others. Principal photography began in May 2015 in Shanghai, China. Plot Set in 1943 during the World War II, the story revolves around the Japanese bombing of Chongqing, which started in 1938. Cast * Liu Ye as Xue Gang Tou * Bruce Willis as Jack * Song Seung-heon as An Ming Xun / An Ming He * William Chan as Cheng Ting * Fan Wei * Ma Su as Ding Lian * Janine Chang as Xian Que * Nicholas Tse as Lei Shou * Fan Bingbing as Ye Pei Xuan * Hu Bing * Adrien Brody as Steve * Eva Huang as Lin Shu Yuan * Tenma Shibuya as Zero fighter pilot Sato * Simon Yam * Eric Tsang * Fan Wei * Rumer Willis * Kenny Bee Production Mel Gibson served as the art director of the $65 million budgeted film. Principal photography on the film began in May 2015 in Shanghai, China. Filming was completed in Nov 2015. Gibson's Icon Film Distribution is rumoured to have acquired the distribution rights in Australia, while Legendary Pictures is rumoured to have acquired the distribution rights in the United States, Canada and select international territories, with a planned late-2018 release through its distribution deal with Universal Pictures. Release The film was filmed as a memorial for the 70th anniversary of the Allied victory in WWII. Originally scheduled to be released on 17 August 2018, it was later rescheduled to be released on 26 October 2018 in order to have a same-day world-wide release. On the 17 October 2018, it was announced the film has cancelled all screening plans. Earlier, it was leaked by TV anchor Cui Yongyuan that one of the film's guest actors Fan Bingbing was involved in a tax evasion scandal when starring in this film. See also * Flying Tigers, the First American Volunteer Group (1AVG) of the Chinese Air Force References External links * * Official trailer: Category:2018 films Category:Mandarin-language films Category:English-language films Category:Chinese films Category:Chinese 3D films Category:Chinese epic films Category:Chinese war drama films Category:War drama films Category:World War II films Category:World War II aviation films Category:Films based on actual events Category:Films shot in Shanghai Category:Films set in Chongqing Category:Films set in 1943 Category:2018 3D films Category:2010s war films Category:2010s drama films Category:China Film Group Corporation films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Upcoming Mandarin-language films Category:Upcoming English-language films Category:Upcoming films